Gírias
On SealOnline for many new players there are different slangs and abbreviations for words that many experienced online players use. These are most of them that are most commonly known * Internet & RPG slang can be found on the Wikipedia (list). * For the SealOnline interface commands, see the Command page. AoE Area of Effect attacks. Skills that hit more than one mob are AoE attacks. Opposite to Crush Aggro Aggro is short for aggrovated(aggressive). It refers to a mob that initiates an attack(they are aggrovated by you, so they attack you). Generally an aggro mob is undesired since the player has less time to react and prepare to fight it, however a character that is performing AoE attacks may welcome any aggro mobs. B> Buying. A player wants to buy the following items. BR Black Ribon, equipment BGM Bat Guy Mask, equipment. C Crystal, jewelry cd Cool Down, a players skill is in cool down. Clean Equipment that as been appraised with no options. CPH Cleric Piya Hat, equipment Crush Single target attack. Generally Crush attacks are more powerful and cost less AP than AoE attacks. D Diamond DC Disconnected from the game. F2P Free-To-Play. Seal is a F2P game. GM Game Master/moderator, Guild Master Gratz "Congratulations". Tell this to someone when they level up or pick up a good item. Grief Taunting other players or sometimes taunting a mob but not killing it. HBBB Hot blooded bat boy, pet Hybrid Refers mostly to the distribution of status points and spell points (based on the status points) on builds to exploit a more versatile build but with a less massive power compare to a pure build. Kiting Kiting is the ability to attack from long range and run away from the mob while you prepare your next attack. Kiting successfully means not getting hit. KOAC King of all chicken, pet KoD King of Death, a.k.a Yami knight, a bale boss type which carries 2 GS of Spirit LFM Looking for Member. Speed Party Leader would type this when looking to fill slots in the party. Mob Short for ''m''obile ''ob''ject. Monsters are generally referred to as mobs. Nerf Nerf is slang for making a character or item less powerful, in order to promote game balance, or fairness. See also Wikipedia:Nerf (computer gaming) NPC A NPC (Non-Player Character). Also used as a verb when describing the process of selling an item to a NPC. Oom Out of mana or in Seal's case, AP. Used as an abbrev. in parties when a player cannot attack due to lack of AP restoration either because they are out of AP replenishing pots or because they have Burnt Magic cast on them. OTW On the Way Party Grouping together for mutual benefit. Pure A character build where only one of the Stats is invested in. For example, a Pure INT Jester. PvE Player vs Enviroment. Normal game scenario where the player destroys mobs in the course of events in order to gain items and experience. PvP Player vs Player. A Duel. PC Price check. A player is asking what price expected to buy/sell for an item R Ruby Restock Used in parties to tell other members that the person is going to a merchant to buy more potions. Slot A place in a party. Parties can have up to six slots. S> Selling. A player wants to sell the following items. tnl To Next Level. How much % a player has to gain before reaching its next level up Regular Game Chatting ---- Afk Away from keyboard. Meaning a person is not currently at there computer and is away somewhere. Atm At the momment. BB Bye bye or buh bye. BT BURNING TAIL Cata Catacomb. A zone where monsters are including Soul colecter. CC Change channels. Meaning to switch out of server one to server two. DoD Dungeon of Death. A monster zone located in Sikara valley souht of the map. FFA Free for all. Meaning who over gets the a object or item on the ground can keep it. Including in pvp you can choose anyone to attack. G2g Got to go. Meaning someone has to leave the game for a while. Gg 1. Good game. 2. Good Going. 3. An emotion (*to desribe, it's like a (:D) but your eyebrow is moving up and down (happy after doing something evil or after got an agreement that you're right) Gj Good job. GL Good Luck GSS GS of SPIKE Gw 1.Guild war. 2. Good Work Jk(ing) Just kidding. K Ok. Kk Ok ok. KST KING'S SCORPION TAILS Lawl 1. Laughing at whoever laughing. 2. Another word for LOL. ( Laugh out Loud) Lol Laugh out loud. LPB LUCKY PIG BAT LnD Life n Death ( warrior set clothes) LD Lucky Dagger (Gambler's Weapon) Newbie/Newb New player. MTG momo the great NL no limit (clothes set for warrior) NN Ninja Necklace Noob/Nub Weak, Annoying person online, or not experienced. Nfs Not for sale. np No problem. O.O.S Out of service. QOAC QUEEN OF ALL CHICKEN Rofl Rolling on floor laughing. SCN SOUL COLLECTOR NAILS SN Scream Necklace S>> refers to sell or the player want to sell.. TMI Too much information. Ttyl Talk to you later Ttly Totaly. Tq Thank you. VALK refers to valkyrie. W8 Wait. WRS+BRS White Rune Stone + Black Rune Stone Yw Your welcome.